Ballad of Reconciliation
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: I Based this story on Gundam Seed Destiny's Final plus...This is my own epilogue. Maybe there are scenes that have not been revealed, read this and see if it would fits the original and judge if this is the real ending. Additional Chapter added. Thanks.
1. Chapter I : Prelude of Doubts

**- Ballad of Reconciliation -**

* * *

**_Author's note_**: _( Sept. 06, 2014 ) ( This story will be rewritten because this story is quite old and I don't write this way anymore. XD) I will of course keep the plot as it is and I will only add more variety by changing some of the words in the characters' dialogue. I will update the entire story so it may take awhile. Everything below is not yet rewritten. Please wait... :) )_

* * *

I made this story prior to the original...I wasn't really satisfied with the ending...it was okay...but...doesn't it seem that they rushed it? Like they skipped many parts?

Like, what happened? Why did it happen? What happened to the others? Well...I decided to make a story out of that thought...and this is the result...

* * *

Whether you think this is an Alternate Universe or If the characters are Out of Character, that is up to you to decide...

Whether you like this story or not is up to you to judge, but no flames...constructive criticism is allowed though...

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: I made this story to clarify, what I think, happened...meaning this is only my Imagination. I do not own any rights in Gundam Seed and it's characters.

* * *

**I: Prelude of Doubts**

* * *

- **_Cagalli's POV_** -

* * *

" Sigh...ah, damn it. This stacks of papers...will it never end? " I said as I eyed the stacks of papers beside me.

After the war, I've been going to meetings and interviews non-stop. I had to rearrange everything that, that Seiran did...So far. It has given me loads of work.

As I was busy complaining, the door to my office opened. I stop doing what I was doing and check who it was...I saw one of my maids have entered with another stack of papers.

" May I come in, Miss Athha? " The maid said gently as she slowly came near me.

" Yes, you may... " I replied bluntly. The moment I gaze at the papers in her hand, I could not help but sigh.

" Meaning, more work... " I thought to myself.

The maid came near to me and asked in a kindly manner " Are you alright, Miss Athha? "

I nodded as she smiled. " Well...Miss Athha, here are the papers for today's meeting. " She said as she handed the papers to me.

I smiled and said my thanks, as the maid vowed in return. " Can I get you anything else, Miss Athha? " The maid asked politely.

" No, everything is alright...You may go and take a break...In fact...why don't you and the other maids take the day off? I could handdle the things here by myself. " I said.

The maid smiled broadly as she spoke excitedly " Oh, thank you Miss Athha. "

I smiled at her response. Then I saw her frown. I wondered why. " Is there something wrong? " I asked as she smiled again.

" Oh, nothing is wrong with me...Its just that...Will you be alright by yourself, Miss Athha? She asked me sincerely.

I shrugged my shoulders " Probably...After all, After today's meeting...I've got nothing else to do, but sign this papers..." I said as I looked at the papers in my hand.

Then I looked up to the maid and smiled. " There really is no reason for you guys to be cope up with me in the mansion. You guys always do your bests...you guys deserve a break. " I said happily.

The maid nodded and smiled. " I...Thank you, Miss Athha..." She said.

" You know...why don't you just call me Cagalli in private...It's okay. I'm more used to it. " I said as the maid fidgetted around. I smiled at her.

" Oh, I can't do that...I have to call you...Its just that..." She said mumbling to herself. I smiled broadly...then I coughed to get her attention.

She flinched and spoke apollogetically. " Oh, I'm sorry! Forgive me, for my weird behavior! " Then she composed herself and smiled.

" Can I get you anything else, Miss...Miss Cagalli? " She asked.

I tried to stop my laughter, but it failed as I can't stop laughing...then after awhile. I calmed myself and smiled broadly.

" I guess that will have to do...Now, you may go. I'll be fine...Don't worry about me. " I said reassuringly.

" Alright Miss Cagalli...please don't strain yourself and give us a call when you need us anytime...May I take my leave, now? " She said as I nod. Then she vowed and slowly left the room.

After she left I could not help but yawn...I haven't gotten much rest either, this past few days,I've been very busy. Since I have to wake up early, today and get straight to work...

Everyone had been so kind to me...Everyone has been supporting me. Now I felt like I've been so weak at these past few months...

this days, I've only cling to others and didn't stand on my own feet...

I was so confident which eventually lead me to my own downfall. Maybe...I was just too stubborn that I lost almost everything that was important to me.

I was too weak. I've let others boss and push me around. I've been an Idiot to let all of those horrible things to happen.

I thought to myself as I looked at the picture of my late father, Uzumi Nara Athha. Unlike me., He was strong...smart...and he never let our Ideals to falter. He always believe in himself as he believe in his country and its people...

Am I fit to even be Orb's leader? I often asked this question to myself...I wanted to give up everything...but I couldn't, I couldn't let my father down...I have to be strong...

I have to set everything back to the way it truly is...Firstly,

I started to slowly rebuild the broken pieces of our laws and regain our forgotten Ideals...

My first order was to replace the Emirs who I felt would not be able to respect our ideals and myself.

Those people like Unato Seiran and those on his side...those people who almost made Orb burn to ashes...

So far that decision was best...

The next law I made is for the Blue Cosmos to stop their ways...The war is over and there is little need for arms...

We have to get along...both Naturals and Coordinators...since we are all just human beings...

They said that they will think about it. But they would not put down their guns until it truly is safe...

The war is over for Earth, True...but on PLANTs it is still a question that is about to be answered...

The people in PLANTs are in uproar...since the late Chairman, Chairman Dullindal died, they are debating about who will be their next leader...I hope this will not lead to another war...I hope that the next Chairman will not hinder our new found peace...

As I think about it, My eyes gaze at the papers my maid gave me...I decided to take a look at it...

I wondered what will our meeting is for, now...I reached out to it and look at it's contents...

It seems like I'm on topic...The meeting's about who is suit to be the new Chairman and to talked about it's candidates...Who are the candidates...? I wondered, I turned the page and find a list of names...

It was about the candidates...their names are not familiar to me. Can they be trusted? I wondered...Then my eyes caught something interesting...It seems the council of PLANTs decided to let their people decide who is worthy to become the next chairman...

I wondered who could they have picked? I was curious so I immediately turned the paper and saw who their people chose...Then I smiled.

" Well...I'm certainly picked this one too..." I said as I saw who they chose...The people of PLANTs chose...

...Lacus Clyne to be the next chairman or rather as chairwoman...

" But it wasn't the final decision. It seems like they wanted to held an election, this coming...night? The election is tonight? " I said as I saw the date. Then I frowned.

" So that mean Lacus will be on PLANTs today...so that means that Kira is with her today..."I said and sighed.

I was planning to surprise them for visiting suddenly, tonight. " In the end...I was the one who was surprised... " I thought with a smile.

Then I suddenly giggled. I thought about Kira...did he overreact when he first heard this from, Lacus? Knowing him...He'd Probably flipped.

Then I leaned my head on my chair and look at the ceiling, " He would probably follow, Lacus... " I thought to myself.

Then my smile turned to a frown, that means that he'll be moving in...in PLANTs...In Zaft...that means that he'll leave me here...alone...

I sighed...everyone has left me behind...even the person who promised to stay with me...

Then, I decided to rest my head on the table...and let my thoughts to wander about...

" He said to me, to wait for him...I did wait. But now...where is he? " I thought to myself as I fiddled with the papers.

I felt like crying...but I stopped it. My heart is in so much pain right now...Does he not want to see me? Is he still in doubt?

Well I guess even I am in doubt as well, Maybe because we didn't trust each other...that was what ruined our relationship...

" Do I not trust him as he does not trust me? "

" Is he in pain as I am? "

" Does he still love me as I still love him? "

I decided to close my eyes. I could not stop the tears from flowing any longer...I let them flow, not caring about if the papers get soaked by it...

I am happy that the war is over and everybody came back safely...But I feel like my heart is still in a war...

I was confused...my mind is full of suppressed words...I want to let it all out, I wanted to...Say this to him, in person...

" Wherever you are...I know you'll return... "

" No matter how long...I'll wait for you... "

" No matter, what happens...I will always love you..."

Soon, I was being lulled to sleep, I complied, but not before whispering...

" Athrun...wherever you are...I'm still waiting for you. "

Then I was slowly fell asleep. As the breeze carried my words...

* * *

- _**Athrun's POV**_ -

* * *

I walked at the shorelines of ORB, As I gazed at the Ocean.

The Ocean calmed my troubled soul as The breeze Cleared my confused mind...I ran my hands down my Blue Hair and began to think..." Cagalli..."

" I'm still here... But, I'm still not ready... "

" Why do I doubt? Why can't I face you? "

" I know that I can't lose you... and I know that I still love you... "

" And yet...why do I hesitate? "

" And yet...why can't I say that I'm truly sorry...? "

I clenched my hands in frustration. I've been thinking for too long now...Yet, I'm still not ready.

I told her to wait for me...yet what am I doing here? Why am I on this sandy beach...rather than being there, by your side?

" Why am I like this? " I asked myself as I stared at the bright sky...

I was asked by Kira and Lacus to help watch the orphanage with Mwu, Murrue and Reverend Malchio. I accepted it since I've got nothing else to do. I'm not even sure what I must really do...

What is my purpose? Everybody already has their own role in this world. yet...What is mine? Now that the war is over...Is my purpose also done?

My head began to hurt...I've been thinking what to do for sometime already. I was told to have a break in watching over the orphans...I complied and said that I'll take a walk to relieve myself..." But this walk...Only stressed me out more... " I mumbled to myself and sighed.

Then I stared at the ocean once more, and let my thoughts wander.

" Could you be stressed out as I am? "

" Could you also be in doubt in me as I am to you? "

" Are you also in doubt and confused as me?

" Do you still trust me as I still trust you? "

" Do you still love me as much as I still love you? "

Then suddenly, While I was lost in thought someone called me from behind. I turned and looked to see who it was...it was Mwu... " Major... " I mumbled as he came near me.

He shrugged his shoulders " Oh, stop calling me that... I had enough memories about fighting already. The war is over and there is little need of use of formalities...though we may be soldiers...we are still normal humans..." Mwu said as he stood beside me.

I watched him turn to look at me and smiled. " Just call me Mwu, kid. " He said as he held my shoulder. " Alright, Athrun? " Mwu said patting my back.

I kind of smiled and nodded. " Yeah, sure. Mwu. " I said.

Then he stared at me for awhile. He was so close that, In which, kind of felt weird... " Ah, Is there something wrong? " I asked as he move back a little.

" I could see that something is bothering you...Can you tell me? I may help you, kiddo. " He said almost in a teasing manner.

I was going to tell him but hesitated... " No...I'm sorry...you might not understand..." I said as he sighed.

I saw him shook his head. " Oh, really? " then he grinned.

Then he turned to look at the ocean before he spoke. " If you don't talk and face her...How will she ever understand...? ".

I sighed as he smirked, " I knew it...he knows... " I thought.

He continued to talk, not looking at me..." You know Athrun...You'll never know unless, you tried...You'd never find out unless you'll talk to her...She'll never forgive you unless you say you're sorry...It's that simple..."

" Mwu... " I said as he turned to look at me.

" Athrun...Though I may not be her, I know that Cagalli still loves you...If you doubt that. Then why don't you ask her yourself...who knows? Maybe you're both thinking the same thing? It's just none of you are making the first move? " Mwu said as he held me on the shoulders.

" Don't doubt...Believe...If you believe, Then I know that everything will be alright. " he said with a smile as I smiled back " You're right..." I said as he let go on my shoulders. " Thanks, Mwu... " I added.

Mwu shrugged his shoulders... " Don't mention it... " He said, then he sighed. " Geez...you kids are such a pain..." He added as he began to walk towards the Orphanage. He was already half way away from me, when he turned his head to look at me.

" Athrun, let's go back...Murrue wanted me to call you because those kids are going berserk out there. We really need your help...

" But I ended up taking more time...Ah, Murrue will scold me..." Mwu said as he whispered the last part.

Though I tried not to, I could not suppress my amusement. I ended up laughing as he looked at me dejectedly.

He got pissed by that as he screamed " Oh, so this is the thanks I get for helping you...? Ahh..."

I stopped laughing and soon smiled. " I'm sorry about that..." I said apologetically.

He shook his head and smiled. " You dolt...Anyway you'll back me up, right? Since I've help you out while you were acting like a love-sick puppy. " Mwu said as he made a run for it.

I was shocked. But I guess that was true...Then, I decided to run towards the Orphanage. But I stopped and turned at the sun behind me...I gazed at the ocean, one more time as I let the breeze carry my words...

" Cagalli...wherever you are...I hope you'll hear me..."

" I know that you are waiting for me..."

" Cagalli...I'm coming."

I said, then I turned tail and made a run towards the Orphanage.

I feel like, as If, time is slowly running out...

* * *

- _**End of, I: Prelude of Doubts.**_-

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: So...How was it? This is only the first part...Hope you'll look forward to the next chapter.

Hope you'll support this story. Thanks for reading this...I truly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter II: Voice of Connection

Thanks to all those who reviewed, those who've favorite it as well as the story alerts...This is my first serious story, I'm quite thrilled to know that you like it.

* * *

**_Author's note_:**

I nearly whacked my mind off, thinking about what to write that seems convincing. It was hard but I wouldn't quit, after all you are reading this...are you?

I hope that it's as good as the first. I added a lot of parts that wasn't really seen on the anime...

But, I guess...You are the one to decide if the story fits after all. Also you may see some familiar words...

I will do my best to make sure this story is worth for taking your time in reading this.

I assure you...Now let's begin the story.

* * *

**_Disclaimer_:** let me say it again...I made this story to clarify, what I think, happened...this is purely my imagination and I do not own any rights on Gundam Seed and its characters.

* * *

**_II Voice of Connection_**,

* * *

_**- Cagalli's POV -**_

* * *

Time is definitely running out.

" Cagalli! " A voice called out.

I stirred in my sleep. I could hear someone calling me as I tried to open my eyes...and I thought about who it was...that voice was quite familiar.

The door to my office continued to be pound hard. Then I forced myself to sat up and rubbed my eyes...

It seems like I fell asleep. I was still half awake when my office door suddenly went down. As I, shocked from that impact also fell down with my chair.

" Cagalli! I've been waiting for you! " the voice called out.

I, still weary from slumber, could barely register what was happening, and could barely understand what on earth was going on...

I noticed soon after, that I fell down in the ground...I felt a very sharp pain coming from my lower back. As I tried getting up, I glared at the man who have just entered.

" Kisaka! You didn't have to break down the door just like that! " I said angrily.

" Well...Sorry...Its just that I've been calling you since an hour ago...I got worried. Also, you are almost late for today's meeting. " Kisaka said.

Then my eyes grew wide..." The meeting! How on earth could I have forgotten about that? " I thought to myself as I mentally slapped myself.

Then I stood up hurriedly and grabbed my coat as I wore it. After that, I took the papers needed for today's meeting and went towards the door.

" Sorry, Kisaka. I've seen to have fallen asleep...Are there any other news? " I said as Kisaka opened the door as we both got out of the office.

" Aside from miss Lacus being chosen as one of the candidates...It seems like you have to attend a conference..." Kisaka said as I listened intently as we walked down the halls. Then I asked curiously, " A conference? About what? "

Kisaka smiled at me before answering my question. " They agreed to our agreement to uphold Armistice...And It'll be a conference, with the council of PLANTs, to settle things and finally end the war...once and for all. "

I smiled " Really? That's great news! I hope that this will be the end to all the destruction and finally...We will be at peace. " I said happily as Kisaka nodded.

Then as we reached the conference room. I opened the door and went inside. " I hope that this will be the end to every toils. " I thought as I closed the door behind me and started the meeting.

* * *

**_- Kira's POV -_**

* * *

" I hope from this day on...We would find within ourselves to move on and begin the next chapter of our new beginning.

Let us not repeat the same mistakes that has already been done...Let us not bare arms and fight another war...Many have been hurt...Many have suffered...and many have lost their lives and their love ones, because of the war...

But if you look into this at the wrong perspective...to be blinded by the wrong path, for the sake of revenge. Have we not made their sacrifices be in vain?

Must we repeat the same errors and turn it to another war? If so, then haven't we just wasted all efforts?

But that doesn't mean that we won't fight. We still will.

We will fight because we want to stop the birth of another war...We will fight to bring peace to our troubled and doubtful hearts...and We will fight for the future...But not by arms. It's by discipline and wisdom.

Let this be the final day we hold the anger in our hearts...let us bury all the anguish and vengeance's seed and hope that in the future, it will grow into a wonderful memory...

A memory that both _Natural_s and _Coordinator_s can share...We are one and the same...we all have feelings...we all have dreams...and all us...have someone that we love and protect. " Lacus said as she looked at me. She nodded as I nod back.

" Let us all welcome within our hearts...compassion and determination as we walked towards our now bright, happy and peaceful future...

Let us begin the change...I am Lacus Clyne...the daughter of the late chairman, Siegel Clyne...May all of us cherish this blissful beginning..." Lacus said as she bowed down and smiled broadly at the crowd.

The people all cheered for her...even I was, touched at her speech...She smiled broadly and spoke, " let us all sing, Fields of Hope..." with that the song began to play softly...

_" Beneath a veil so cold_  
_You deeply sleep all alone_  
_The melody of prayer, on the lonely fields_  
_A little light shined "_

I accompanied Lacus in PLANTs...Because I was rather curious about what was to take place...and I do want to see PLANTs as well.

_" I watched as you dreamed_  
_You laugh like a child_  
_So dear and yet so far_  
_That is the promise of our future "_

I began to wonder, as I stared at the audience who were listening eagerly...

_" That one day, on a green morning_  
_One day, we will make it there_  
_Because in this wintered sky_  
_We still believe_  
_Fields of hope "_

I began to wonder what and why the war started, maybe it was because of the misunderstandings of both Naturals and Coordinators...Observing them closer...There on Earth and here in PLANTs...We are all alike...and I come to think what started all of this was just false beliefs and wrong accusations...

_" On the day we were born, we were embraced_  
_And now we search for those gentle hands again_  
_The melody of prayer; one vanishes,_  
_And all begins again; a powerless, a painful continuation "_

I know that it will all change...for the better...since me and Lacus will try to change their views...It really is a wonderful chance to change things...

_" One day, to that green morning_  
_We'll cross through all these nights_  
_Because that is the place each one of us search "_

But there is still part of me in pain and doubt...If Lacus is appointed as the new chairwoman...which is already much likely...Well, I would certainly follow her...

But I can't help but worry about Cagalli...She's already working her head off. All work and no rest...I'm worried about her health. Plus she's been skipping meals all the time...How could I scold her when I'm on PLANTs? Sometimes I really think that she is quite stubborn.

But even though she denies it. I know she is lonely...perhaps...even afraid. I know that even without her approval...she wants somebody beside her...Someone who she gets the strength to move on her own two legs...Someone who she trusts and love. Perhaps even stronger than me...and that someone I know who would fit that role is my best friend, Athrun...

My best friend who is actually as stubborn as my sister...Then I sighed, I wondered what I could do for the two of them...?Then I eyed Lacus...who was singing ever so gracefully...her voice that was very calming and soothing.

_" Now within my own heart_  
_I want to keep you warm_  
_So dear, and yet so far_  
_In the name of peace_  
_Fields of hope "_

After this...We plan on going back to ORB in the orphanage, to say goodbye to the children. But we did promised to each other that will visit them often...plus I have to check how Cagalli is doing.

I also want to talk to Athrun...I wanted to ask him what he plans on doing...that's the reason, why I asked him to watched over the kids. To make sure I got the chance to talk to him later. It seems like time passes by quickly...it's already is late noon.

Then Lacus sung the final words,

_" So dear and yet so far_  
_The fields of promise_  
_Fields of hope_  
_Fields of hope "_

And then she bowed again, She said her thanks as the crowd cheered for her and soon she went down the stage...as I assisted her down the stairs.

" Kira let's go back to the Orphanage... " she said in a whisper as I nodded.

After a while, We walked towards our shuttle. When we were inside, I asked Lacus, " Are you ready for this? "

Lacus smiled at me as she cupped my face. " Yes...for the people of PLANTs that need guidance...I would gladly accept the role if they chose to pick me as the new Chairman...As chairwoman..." she said as she sat down the chair besides mine.

The moment I sat down, she stared at me intently. " Is there something wrong? " I asked as she replied with a loving smile.

" No...But I could tell..." she said as I looked confusedly at her.

" You could tell, what, Lacus? " I asked curiously then she giggled as I smiled back.

" You're worried about Cagalli...aren't you? " She said with a smile...I cringed a little as she giggled softly again.

" Well...I'm just worried about her health...You know as well as I do that she is one stubborn girl. She rarely eats and sleeps nowadays. And as her brother I can't help but worry..." I said as I looked down the floor then at a distance I heard a familiar sound. " _Torii..._" my mechanical bird said as it perched slowly on my shoulder...

" Oh...hello there..." I said as I rubbed its beak. Then I sighed, " If only your maker would watch over Cagalli for me..." I said as Lacus smiled.

" I'm sure that Athrun is also confused...But I know that he'll make a decision. A decision that he won't regret..." Lacus said reassuringly.

" I know...I just hope that, he will make the right decision..." I said as the shuttle started to launch...

We plan on going to the Stone Memorial at Sunset Cove first…Before I have the chance to talk to Athrun…Then I gazed at the window and looked at the vast space..." Just what do you plan on doing...? " I thought to myself as we slowly traveled towards ORB.

* * *

_**-Athrun's POV -**_

* * *

" Just what am I planning to do with the two of you? " Murrue said to Mwu and me. I don't know what to say...But I could see Mwu pointing at me. " Is he blaming me? " I thought with a smile.

Murrue sighed " Never mind..." She said as Andrew entered the room with cups filled of coffee. He placed them on an end table and took a cup.

" Is things getting heated up around here? So you don't need some of my delicious coffee...? " Andrew said teasingly as he took a sip. " Hmm...This is a delicious blend... " He added as Murrue shook her head.

" Am I in a room filled of irritating comedians...? " She said with a smile as Mwu and Andrew laughed. I smiled amusingly at them.

" They don't normally act like this...But I prefer to see them like this...than being concerned about war or fighting..." I thought to myself.

Then a bunch of children bundled towards us. We didn't even have the chance to ask what's wrong because they began pushing us to the door.

" Hey...you guys watch what's on the television... " A boy said.

" Is there something wrong, children? " Murrue asked the children as we walked beside them.

One child shook his head... " We couldn't understand. But it maybe important... " he said.

" We saw Aunt Cagalli on TV! " A girl said as we entered the room.

At the mention of her name, I admit, I was curious...And I do want to see her face...

As we entered the room, I sat down on the coach, as I watched and listened eagerly.

It seems some of PLANTs council are here on ORB...Then I saw that both groups agreed to sign Armistice. I was happy and so were the people beside me. I guess everyone would be happy since the war is finally over.

It seems that they wanted to share the news to everyone that's why they let the media aired this.

Then I looked at Cagalli. She seems to be very happy, but judging her movements I could tell that she is very tired. I soon began to worry if she's still eating and sleeping well.

I watched as Cagalli shook hands with one of PLANTs council, then I thought, " Finally the war is over..."

As soon as I saw that. I received a message from Shinn. " Luna, Meyrin and I are here on ORB...If you're close by, can you come meet us on Sunset Cove, at the Stone Memorial? We wish to see you." It said.

I wanted to hear what they plan on doing after all of this. So I told Murrue and the others that Shinn and the others are here and invited me to come. They nodded as I stood up and went outside.

Mwu and Murrue followed behind and they watched me go from afar...then with one glance I saw them looking at the setting sun. I looked too as I walked towards my car before I sped off.

* * *

**_- Mwu and Murrue -_**

* * *

" Athrun still doesn't know what to do...Doesn't he? " Murrue asked as Mwu shrugged. " Yeah...The kid's probably wondering If he would return to PLANTs. To his homeland...All would choose to go only thing...or rather someone who's stopping him from doing so is our stubborn princess..." Mwu said with a grin.

Murrue shook her head and playfully slapped Mwu's shoulder. " You still haven't change Mwu..." she said then she smiled. " Thank goodness you're back...To who you are..." She added softly as she stared down at the ground.

Mwu smiled and held Murrue's hand..." I'm thankful too...To have another chance to see you...here, right in front of my eyes...to be able to say all the words that I haven't said to you and to hold you like this..." Mwu said as he got something on his pocket...

" And for me to have this chance. In this one's in a lifetime experience under the setting sun..." Mwu said as he bent down. Murrue could hardly understand what was happening right in front of her eyes.

" I said I would return to you with a victory...and for me to be truly victorious is... if you accept my feelings..." He said as he held out to Murrue a box containing a gold diamond ring." I, Mwu la Fllaga, under the setting sun ask for your hand...Murrue Ramius...Will you Marry me? " he asked.

Murrue was speechless. Never did she thought that this would ever soon filled her eyes as she answered... " You are such a comedian...first you irritate me then went poetic all of the sudden..."

Then she knelt down in front of him and look at Mwu's eyes lovingly..." and I, Murrue Ramius, accept your proposal..." She said softly.

Mwu smiled and placed the ring on her finger as he held her in his embrace...The setting sun made the scenery very romantic...

They were about to kiss when suddenly the door towards the orphanage opened. The children applaud and cheered...Even Andrew cheered. " Are we disturbing in a way? " Andrew joked around as Mwu glared at him.

Then Andrew made alll the kids enter the house and he too was going in. But not before saying... " Congratulations...I Haven't expected that this would happen in our story... " He joked and closed the door behind him.

Then Mwu and Murrue stood up and looked at the sky. Then Mwu looked at Murrue and spoke... " I say this is a wonderful beggining..." Murrue smiled lovingly and nodded.

Then they continued to look at they sky.

* * *

_-** Cagalli's POV -**_

* * *

" I say this is a wonderful beginning. What do you think, Cagalli? " Mirriallia asked.

" Milly...? " I said shocked as Milly took a picture.

" I want to capture every moment this new found peace has in store for us...and to put it simply, I'm also one of the reporters...Can you give me a smile? " Milly teased as she took Cagalli's picture suddenly.

Surprised, " Hey! " I said angrily as she giggled. Even Kisaka laughed along. I glared at them first...but then, I suddenly smiled and soon laughed along.

Then later, I asked her, " Milly...are you planning on doing anything else...? I would want your company..."

" My job is done for the day...Sure! I would love to accompany you! " She said cheerfully then looked confused, " But where to exactly? " Milly asked curiously.

" I supposed you already heard about Lacus being chosen as one of the candidates of becoming PLANTs chairwoman. Haven't you? " I asked and then smiled as I saw her nod.

" Well...I'm sure that she is out of town...and proably Kira too...So I wanted to check how the kids are doing. It's perfect since I have the day off tomorrow. Right, Kisaka? " I asked as I looked at Kisaka and I saw him nod.

Then I returned my gaze to Milly. " sooo...would you like to join me? " I asked as Milly nodded. " Sure! Why not? Got nothing better to do anyway..." Milly said.

Then Kisaka proposed that he will drive us there and we accept it. Then we headed out...

Once we were in the car, I sat besides Milly at the back...

" Well, let's go...Let's not keep them waiting... " I said to Kisaka as the car sped...

* * *

**_- Athrun's POV -_**

* * *

" I hope that I haven't kept them waiting..." I said as I went towards the Stone Memorial. Here on Sunset cove. But it seems I was just in time, because I saw them walking towards the Stone Memorial on the opposite direction. Then we met on the center.

" It's great that you could come..." Meyrin said as I Nod.

" It's a pleasure to see you guys here..." I said as they nodded. Then we slowly walked towards the Stone Memorial.

* * *

" So there is no grave...? " Lunamaria asked as Shinn placed the flowers that he bought with him on the Stone Memorial.

" No. There is only a small Stone Memorial... " Then all was quiet. Only the seagulls that was flying close by was the only sound that can be heard. Then Shinn clenched his hand as he hold the cellphone of his sister, Mayu...

I decided to look around. The place was cold and lifeless...

" I've always hated this place...But it has always been on my mind...It wasn't like this back then...It wasn't a place like this..." Shinn spoke as we listened.

Then he continued, " Maybe It means that you can never cover this place up...No matter how beautiful the flowers bloom...People will blow it away once again..." Then he paused and took a deep breath, " But this scenery...This scenery... I hate it even more... " Shinn added angrily.

" Shinn..." Lunamaria said.

The we looked back at the stone memorial. Shinn was holding his tears in...Meyrin, Luna and I was silent. Then from behind I heard a familiar sound... " _Torii..._"

I look back and saw Kira and Lacus going down.

" Kira! " I said shocked. Meyrin was suprised as well as Shinn and Lunamaria.

I suspect that even Kira wasn't really expecting us. But I guess he got a hunch that we were going to visit...Well that was what I thought.

Lacus placed the flowers she's holding, down the Stone Memorial and offered a silent prayer...

" You're here too I see..." Kira said to me as I replied, " Yeah..."

Lacus stood up and bowed her head slightly for respect...Then she moved closer to Kira.

Lunamaria was shocked to see Lacus...She looked at Meyrin...and Meyrin replied with a smile, that was enough for Lunamaria to understand then she too smiled as well.

Shinn was staring at Kira curiously and Kira also glance at him.

Then I thought this would be a good time to introduced each other. So I move forward and called Shinn...and he responded.

" Shinn...He is Kira...Kira Yamato...Freedom's Pilot." I said to Shinn. Lunamaria and Shinn was shocked as they stared at Kira.

Shinn is probably thinking about how he destroyed freedom...He's probably shocked to find him alive...right in front of his eyes.

Despite all that, Kira and Lacus offered Shinn a reassuring smile. _Torii_ perched on Kira's Shoulder then Kira moved towards Shinn and offered his hand for a hand shake.

Me and Lacus smiled. I wondered If he would accept it.

" Will you accept it? " Kira asked as Shinn stared earnestly. We all watched them eagerly...Then Shinn moved forward and held Kira's hand.

Then the mechanical bird that I made flew high in the Sky... " _Torii!_ "

Shinn was utterly speechless..." Umm...I..." he said.

Then Kira spoke reassuringly, " No matter how may times it's blown away...We will replant the flowers once again...For sure..."

Shinn was shocked at his words...Lunamaria looked grateful and Meyrin smiled happily...

Then I spoke, " That is our Fight..." Then Kira added looking at Shinn..." Let's fight Together... " Shinn was still speechless. Then all the tears he was forcing to hide flowed from his eyes..." Yes " He said as he tightened his hold on Kira's hand.

* * *

Then afterwards, Kira and Lacus said to me that they were going back to the orphanage and asked me If I would join them. but I refused, saying that I'll go there myself, later.

They nodded and went on, on the other side.

I whispered to Shinn, Then he nodded. soon Me and Meyrin went on ahead. Luna and Shinn stood for there for awhile and took a glance at each other and smiled.

Then they too, soon followed behind...

* * *

**_- End Of Chapter Two, Voice of Connection. -_**

* * *

**_Author's Note_:** I have to say that I had fun writing this...So how was it? Nice Cliffhanger? LOL...What do you think will happen and what did Athrun whispered to Shinn? You'll find out, On the next chapter.

Did the stories I added fit to the Original? I added some other stories about Kira and the others...Was it Interesting? I wanted to add some parts about what the other characters are doing...or rather, what I think and Imagined what they've done.

Personally I found Mwu and Murrue"s part interesting. I wasn't planning on writing that at first. But...I don't know I felt like writing that part. Should I end this story as A wedding or not? I really do plan on writing their wedding but should I continue it here or make a One-Shot? You, my readers, decide...

I will update Chapter Three as soon as I can. Maybe, while you're reading this, I'm probably writing it now. Please Review...Who knows? Maybe what you think may happen will appear on the next chapter? But I did base this story on GSD's Final plus. so...you may already have an idea on what will happen next.

_See you soon and thanks for reading..._


	3. Chapter III: Words of Reconciliation

_**Author's Note**_: Hey there, This is the last part of The Ballad of Reconciliation. This part of the story is completely AU, and this is now purely of my imagination. But the scenes I made here may fit the finale of the original.

What are the scenes? Well read this story to find out. It's something to look forward to and I hope this is worth the wait...

Now let's begin the story...

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Words of Reconciliation**_,

* * *

_**- Athrun's POV **_-

* * *

" Shinn...I want to talk to you, to the three of you...Will you hear me out? " I whispered to Shinn, then he nodded.

" Okay...But will you let me take another glance at this place as you guys go on ahead? " Shinn said to me.

" I want to stay and look for awhile too. Athrun, Why don't you and Meyrin go on ahead? There's a cafe near here...Meyrin, you know where, right? " Lunamaria said.

Meyrin nodded " Yeah, I know where. Don't be long sis..." She said then turned to me, " Should we go now, Athrun? " She asked me.

I looked at her and nodded. " Yeah. Let's go...Shinn, Luna. We'll be waiting...take your time. " I said as me and Meyrin went on ahead.

I wanted to know, what they plan on doing. Maybe just then I'll find out what my purpose is.

We went our way to the cafe...Neither one of us were speaking. I was in deep thought. I never even realize that we were already on our location.

I look back and saw Shinn and Luna was already on the way...then Meyrin went on ahead to find us some seats. I followed seconds later. " The time has come for me to make my decisions..." I thought as I entered the cafe.

* * *

_**- Cagalli's POV -**_

* * *

We arrived shortly at the Orphanage. Me and Milly went on ahead, Kisaka stayed at the car, saying that he has to return to the mansion.

I nodded and said my thanks. While Milly did the same.

Then Kisaka drove the car, We watched until he was out of distance. Then me and Milly went towards the door.

When we were a few centimeters far, I knocked on the door. Mwu opened it, not looking at us.

" What took you long, kid...? " He said then he looked at us. " Come on in, Ath...er...Athha? " He said shocked then smirked, " Well you certainly, picked a great day to come here! Even though you came here a little late...but Faith seems like they want you guys to be meet. " He said with a dopey grin.

I was confused, " W-What do you mean? " But before I could hear him talk, Murrue elbowed him lightly on the side, causing the latter to grin wider.

Murrue smiled at us and welcomed us in, " Welcome Cagalli and Miriallia. Don't mind him, he was just expecting someone else... " She said to us.

We went inside, then I asked " Expecting someone else? Did somebody else came here today? " I asked. But before I could get an answer, the kids came rushing towards me.

I was literally bombarded by questions,

" Hey, Aunt Cagalli! How're you? " A boy said

" We saw you on TV...What were you doing there? We couldn't understand..." A girl said.

" Have you been eating regularly? Uncle Kira told us to make sure you do! " Another boy said.

The questions didn't stop there. I could barely understand the rest. Thankfully Murrue helped me get out from the children.

" I should visit them often..." I thought, it isn't easy to make time, but I will if I had the chance, with Kira and Lacus gone...They may need me here.

I saw Murrue handling the kids well...I'm thankful that Mwu and Murrue will stay here.

And...Andrew? I admit...I wasn't expecting him to be here. I thought that everyone else went to PLANTs. But here he is...with blends of coffee and some chocolate drinks. It seem like he wasn't expecting me too, with his surprise reaction.

" Princess? Nice seeing you here tonight...I hope that you'll stay here a little longer...Until _He_ comes back, to make it exciting. " Andrew said then he heartily Laughed.

Just who are they referring to? I asked myself.

" Well, I will stay the night here. It's very rare to have a day off...I thought of spending it with you guys! ' I said as I ruffled the hair of a little boy near me.

" Oh, that's great! " Murrue said excitedly then looked at Milly and asked. " What about you, Milly? "

" Well...I'm going to PLANTs tomorrow...But for now, I've got nothing to do tonight. So I'd love to stay for the night as well." Milly said with a smile.

Then Milly got something out of her bag, It was her camera... " I said to capture everything this wonderful beginning has in store for us...This moment seems like it is worth the shot..." She said as we all agreed.

We found a nice spot and we all decided to stay there. We waited for Milly to set her camera so she could join us. Then we flashed a smile as soon as she came towards us.

It's all going so well this days. I hope it'll stay like this...Always...

But know matter how happy things may be...Why do I feel like something is missing? I decided to let it go and try to enjoy the evening...

Like I planned...

* * *

_**- Athrun's POV -**_

* * *

" So what are you guys planning to do now that the war is over...? " I asked them.

" We all plan to go back to PLANTs now...I've got nothing else to do here in ORB..." Shinn said as the others nodded.

" I'm going to go back to my parent's are...Me and Meyrin will. To leave the pondering of war and enjoy a peaceful life." Lunamaria said.

" I also wanted to do that...I want lo begin another life. I don't need to make revenge anymore...That...Is what I really want...Maybe...That was what Rey wanted as well...I guess we all need to move on..." Shinn said with a smile.

Then Meyrin looked at me, " What about you, Athrun? " I look away at first, " What do I really want to do? " I thought.

I live in PLANTs...and that is, My hometown...I Know this, yet why am I hesitating? Why am I in doubt?

Then I realize, I've got nothing else to do in PLANTs. Then I thought and I admit, that I can't really live my life without knowing what Cagalli would do...

So...I guess...My life is here, Now in ORB...and this is where I should be. Because I promised...Because I promised that I would be there...To protect her...

Then I looked at them and smiled, I made my decision. " I'm staying, here on ORB. " I said.

They looked at me confusedly at first then, Shinn and Luna smiled and nodded.

" Well, If that is your decision. We won't stop you. Hope you would be happy and won't regret this...and thanks...For your help..." Shinn said with a smile.

" Of course, I'll be happy and won't regret this, Shinn. and don't mention it...Take care of yourselves. " I said as Shinn nod.

" We will...Take care of yourself too. " Lunamaria said happily. " I will. " I said afterwards.

" But you will visit us sometimes...right? " Meyrin said, She is smiling, but I saw sadness in her eyes.

I feel sad all of the sudden...Who knows that saying goodbye would be so difficult? But I made my decision and that is final.

I reached up my right hand to her and held her shoulder. I smiled at her and she smiled faintly back. " I will, Meyrin. And thank you...without your help, I wouldn't be where I am now... Take care of yourself. Don't worry about me. " I said as Meyrin nod. Her eyes were teary.

" I will. Please be careful. You're important to us...and especially to me...you're Like...Like, an older brother." Meyrin said with a smile.

Luna held her other shoulder and nodded. Meyrin did the same and dried her eyes. " I'll be alright. " She said to with a bright smile.

" Meyrin's right...You're like family to us now. so, If something's wrong...anywhere...anytime call us. We'll be there! " Shinn said confidently with a broad smile.

Then he stretch his arms towards mine as I clenched my hand to his. " Yeah, definitely! " I said.

Then we went outside. They said that they'll leave for PLANTs tomorrow...They didn't have the car and said that they'll wait for a cab.

Then I thought...I was pretty close by the Orphanage...So I said that they can borrow my car for the night. I could walk.

They declined at first, But I insisted and they soon accepted saying that they'll come by the Orphanage tomorrow morning to deliver my car.

Then I nodded. As they left. I watched them left till they where in a far distance...Then I began to walk in the other direction.

Walking clears my thoughts. Making me relax...Now I'm no longer in doubt. Now the only thing I have to do is...

Is to talk to her...But how?

" It's not like she's here... " I thought as I made my way back.

* * *

_**- Cagalli's POV -**_

* * *

" It's not like he's here...but why do I feel like...He's close by? " I thought looking at the window.

Then I scoffed. " As if, Cagalli...Stop dreaming...But there's this weird feeling Athrun's close by...But...He's not near...Is he? " I thought curiously.

Then while I was in deep thought...I saw someone coming close to the house...I looked carefully and smiled broadly.

I decided to run towards the door and rushly went outside. I held him tightly in my embrace as he returned my hug.

" Why on earth did you leave so suddenly? I thought that I won't be able to see you again! " I said angrily.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was wrong..." He said sheepishly. " You idiot! " I said as I held my tears inside.

" But don't worry. I won't just leave...without saying a proper goodbye to you and the others..."

" So you really have to go? " I asked. " Of course he will..." I thought.

" Well with your permission. I am worried about how'll you do when I'm gone...My dear sister. " He said teasingly as I slapped him lightly on his shoulder.

I laughed for a second, " Kira! " I shouted as Lacus giggled. Then I let Kira go and went to Lacus and gave her a sisterly hug.

" I trust that you'll be okay in PLANTs...You'll do good, I give you my full support. " I said to Lacus as she smiled and returned my embrace.

Then we part and looked at one another, " I will, Cagalli...And thank you for everything...Remember to take care of yourself. Overworking may not make better results. " She said meaningfully.

I nodded " Thanks...I will. You take care too, okay? And take care of my little brother for me, Lacus. " I said as Lacus nodded.

" Hey! " Kira complained as me and Lacus giggled. Then Mwu and Murrue along with the kids called out to us.

" Let's go inside..." Kira said then I shook my head.

" Maybe I'll stay outside for awhile and enjoy the breeze..." I said as Kira and Lacus nodded.

" Alright...Don't go far...It's already dark. " Kira said, acting like the over protective brother he is.

I shook my head... " I won't! " I shouted, I could protect myself but It is better to stay near..." I'm just going near the shores! " I added as they went inside.

I made my way to the shore...I sat on the sand and played with the water. The breeze was nice and cool as I relaxed. I stayed like this for a few minutes...

Then I felt warm all of the sudden. I stood up and felt tensed. I could feel someone's presence...A presence that was distinctly familiar.

I slowly looked back and my eyes grew wide instantly at the sight.

" Is this a dream? " I thought. As a cold breeze passed me.

* * *

_**- Athrun's POV -**_

* * *

I'm almost close by. So close that I could see the Orphanage. I was about to go there when suddenly I felt warm...Without wondering why, I took a glance at the shores.

At first I thought that it was my imagination. Because I think I saw somebody near the shores...Then I realized...It wasn't my imagination...There really is someone and that someone looks like, Cagalli.

Then I walked towards her to get a better view, " Is that really her? " I thought. Then I was only a meter a way...It really is her.

Then I felt her tense up...then she slowly turned to looked at me.

I felt like fate has it's ways...I can't believe that she's here...Right in front of me. I began to get nervous...as well as I tensed up.

We were both looking at each other. Seeing her eyes looking ever so lovingly at me, I was shocked in a way. then I relaxed...I could not help but to return her glance and look at her with as much love she's giving me.

" Am I dreaming? " I thought. As I went near her.

* * *

_**- Athrun and Cagalli's Reconciliation -**_

* * *

At first I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. It really is him, " Athrun... " I called as he went near me.

Now I know that this really is not a dream...Then she mentioned my name. When I was exactly in front of her, I smiled and called her name. " Cagalli..."

Then a breeze went past us...Neither one of us was talking. It was silent...Then it began feeling very awkward. Not knowing why we both find ourselves laughing...

" Hi...I wasn't expecting you here..." Cagalli started...

" To tell you the truth...neither was I..." I said.

Then we went silent again. This is definitely awkward.

" Come on, Athrun say something! At first I wished that she was here to clarify things...Then now...now that she's right in front of me...Why can't I say something? " I thought to myself.

" Awhile ago I was dying to meet him...Now that he's right in front of me. Why am I so lost at words...? Come on, Cagalli! Say something! " I thought to myself. I was in deep thought when Athrun held my hand...

This silence is killing me. I have to make the first move... " Cagalli...I don't know where to start...Cagalli...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything I've done that ended up hurting you..." I said as she looked at me curiously.

I was shocked at his words..." Is he really all to blame? " I thought as I went closer to him and gave him a smile.

" It really is not entirely your fault...We're both to blame... " I said as he held my hands tighter.

" Well...I guess we were in a rush to things. I just...I hate it...Just watching, not being able to anything...While you were living each day frantically...trying to carry the heavy burden of the whole country of ORB...I wanted to do something...So I fought...In the end...we both ended up hurting each other... " I said to her as I let go of her hands and look away. I've been a fool...Now I can't even look at her straight in the eyes.

I was suprised at her actions. She cupped my face and turned me to look at her. She shook her head and spoke, " Listen...like I said, stop blaming yourself...I was in a rush myself...I've been careless and weak...

While you where out there...In the battlefield, trying to make a difference...I was in the back not doing anything at all...I was lost...I was tricked and used! Yet I let it happened! I could not even do anything about it! I...could not do anything...I wanted to protect ORB...I made my decisions without thinking of the consequences...I almost ended up losing everything I love! Even you..." I said as I let him go and turned away. I was trying to hide my tears but it failed as I soon broke up, crying...

All the suppressed pain and regrets I feel, I find myself, expressing them to the person I last thought to confide this words in...While I was letting it all out, Athrun embraced me from behind. I returned his embrace and relax on his arms...I rested my head on his chest as he rest his head on my hair and relaxed...then we stared at the ocean...

We stayed in this position for awhile, neither one of us were speaking...Just looking at the waves.

Then I broke the silence but not my embrace " Cagalli? " I said as she responded, " Yeah? " then I turned her towards me and wiped her tears away with my hand then I looked at her eyes.

My hands were on her waist as her's were on my shoulders...We both basked on the warmth that we found on each other and relaxed. Our eyes soften as we look lovingly at each other...

" I forgive you...I really think you've done nothing wrong...But if you really feel like you did...I forgive you, Cagalli...To tell you the truth...Even you say that were both to blame to all of what happened between us this past days...It still won't change...I still broke my promise..." I said as I held her tighter.

" I promised...to come back to you and I promised to protect you...You were confused...I should have stayed by you side, during the times you needed me...I'm sorry...There isn't a day that I wasn't thinking about you...Cagalli...I love you, and I would do everything I could to atone my mistakes and I won't ever leave you again...Cagalli...Will you give me another chance? Can we start all over...? " I said as she looked at me...

I looked at him and smiled " Athrun...Thanks...I guess you are an idiot...But you did protect me, even though you're not by my side. Thinking of you is enough...and you did came back to me...and even risked your life in doing so...Athrun... I love you too..." I said as he smiled back.

Then she spoke, " But, What's the point of starting over? " she said with a mischievous smile, Then I was surprised at her actions...She pushed me down in the water as she laughed.

" You should've seen your face..." I said to him as he looked at me surprised, Then I laughed again...

" Well, I didn't expected that..." I thought as I stood up...But I guess she's forgiven me and she's happy...But I will get pay back...I went near her and grabbed her wrists as I pulled her down with me...then we both fell down in the water.

When we reached the surface of the water and stood up and I saw her glaring at me, she looked so cute drenched like that...and funny, so I laughed at her.

Then she splashed water on my face and spoke sarcastically, " Ha! Ha! Very funny, Zala...laugh while you can. Don't think that I won't fight back. "

" I know you will, Cagalli..." I said as I smiled. Then I splashed back at her as she did the same. We both ended up acting like kids splashing around in water as we laughed.

Soon afterwards, we relaxed as we enjoyed being at the calming water, Only the moonlight gives light to the darkness of night. We decided to stay near the shores so that our feet were standing at the ground.

I wasn't expecting anything like this would've ever happened. I looked at him. We were enemies...We had different point of views...we had different beliefs...He's a Coordinator...I'm a Natural...Yet even if thru these differences...We get along just fine...and I won't have it on another way.

I could not help but rest my head on his chest and embraced him...he returned my hug as we relax on each other's arms.

" I could not think of any better ending..." I thought as I look at his eyes...those emerald eyes that was deep as my love and smiled at him.

" We don't have to start all over...I'd rather go back exactly to who and what we are before this second war ever began..." I said to him as he leaned closer to me as I slowly closed my eyes.

" I wouldn't ask for a better suggestion..." I answered as I tightened my hold on her and leaned closer to kiss her passionately.

We Ignored the very fact that we were still in the cold water. It felt right...I don't care if I get a cold because of this...

I could feel that someone is watching over us...But I ignored it and let them be...

* * *

_**- Some where, at a distance, Kira and Milly watched the couple. -**_

* * *

" You know, I have this very feeling that they're into us... " Kira whined.

Milly was beside him, taking pictures... " Oh, don't be a worry wart, Kira! I said that I would capture everything this new found peace has in store...I could not wait to see their faces when I show them this, romantic pictures...I should tittle this album..._The Ballad of Reconciliation_, Doesn't it feel so dramatic and romantic? " Milly asked.

" I feel like, Cagalli would kill me later...Let's go, Milly...I want to get to PLANTs in one piece, tomorrow..." Kira answered as Milly shook her head.

" Oh, alright..." Milly said as she stood up and followed, Kira. But took a few more photos before truly leaving.

* * *

_**- In the Orphanage -**_

* * *

When they were back inside, they were greeted by silence. It seems like the children were put to sleep, well judging by the time...it was well past bedtime.

Kira sat down the sofa to relax. Lacus came out of the kitchen and sat beside him. " So...where's Cagalli...? " Lacus asked, Kira only shrugged his shoulders as Milly answered for him. " Oh, she's coming any moment now...I suggest getting some towels ready..."

" Did she fell on the ocean? " Murrue suddenly said as she and Mwu entered the room. Murrue sighed in relief as she saw Milly shook her head.

" Well, she didn't fell...rather, she was pulled down..." Milly said with a grin.

" What...? " Lacus said shocked as she eyed Kira. Kira Shrugged his shoulders again, " She's with Athrun...Don't worry..." Kira said reassuringly.

" Oh, Okay...so they made up? " Lacus asked as Kira nod, " Base on what I saw...yep? "

" Well that's great...But why do you seem sad, Kira? " Asked Murrue.

" No, I'm happy. Just tired...Now I don't have any problems regarding with, Cagalli. Knowing that Athrun will be by her side...I'm more worried about tomorrow, now...saying goodbye. " Kira said as Lacus rested her head on Kira's shoulder.

" I'm sure you'll do fine..." Lacus reassured as Kira nodded in agreement.

* * *

" So...I'm guessing Lacus had a landslide victory in tonight's election...Isn't that right? " Someone said behind the group. The voice which, In no doubt to belong to a drenched Cagalli.

" Yes...And what on earth happened to you guys...? " Murrue said as she handed the towels to Cagalli and Athrun.

" I'm sure Kira and Milly can well, tell you that..." Athrun spoke smiling at the suspects. Kira and Milly simply grinned back.

" You Knew? Aren't you angry? " Milly asked shocked.

" Well, I guess, no...Just don't do that again..." Cagalli said to Milly..." You better not show those pictures to the public! " Cagalli added as Milly grinned. " Do you want a copy? " Milly teased.

Cagalli blushed slightly at the comment and soon, turned to Kira. " So, you'll probably move in to Zaft...Right? " She asked as Kira nodded.

" Yeah...Lacus will leave early tomorrow...And I probably need your help to fix my papers for the transfer..." Kira said with a smile.

Cagalli let out a sigh, " Destroying my Day off, Yamato? " Cagalli said irritated as Kira said " Please? "

" Fine I'll help..." Cagalli said with disdain. then she turned to her companion beside her, " You will help me right? " Cagalli asked Athrun.

" Yeah, Definitely. " Athrun replied with a smile, Cagalli smiled back. Then she turned to Kira.

" Get up early tomorrow, Kira. We've got a lot to do...If we hurry, we can well send you off tomorrow noon, alright? Okay, now. I'm going to take a bath..." Cagalli said as she went up stairs.

When Cagalli was out of sight, Kira went towards Athrun and held his shoulders. " Athrun...I'm leaving my sister to you...Take care of her...Will you? " Kira asked.

" You don't have to ask..." Athrun said with a smile. " While you take care of Lacus..." Athrun added with a smile as they both nod at each other.

* * *

_**- On the next day, -**_

* * *

" Lacus, do you really have to go too soon? Anyway, Take care, Okay" Cagalli said as Lacus hugged her, " I wish not to go so suddenly myself...but I must, I will be alright, you take care too. " Lacus replied.

" So you're going with her, Milly? " Murrue asked. Milly nodded " Well, I have to check out PLANTs this time. I'll be back after, Lacus speech at PLANTs. I have to capture everything...you know the rest..." Then Milly laughed.

" Andrew, leaving so soon? " Mwu said as Andrew nodded, " Well, Yeah. I do belong there anyhow...You'll probably missed my Blends..." Andrew said as Mwu replied. " No, Not really. " Andrew frowned at first then they ended up laughing.

Kira was silent as he watched the group, " Saying goodbye can be hard now, can't it? " Athrun said as Kira looked at him " Yeah...It..it's really so sudden...plus I don't know anything about PLANTs...What if I get lost? What if everyone there hate's me...? " What if..." Kira said repeatedly as Athrun covered his mouth and spoke, " What if, you don't think about it much? " Kira calmed down and nodded in agreement. " Yeah...This not like me...sorry..."

" Don't be, It's natural..." Athrun reassured as he held Kira's Left shoulder. Then they saw a car coming to their way...

" It seems like your escorts are here... " Athrun said as he took a look at who they were. " I wasn't expecting you guys..." Athrun said with a grin.

" Zala! Why'd I have to see your face? " A pissed Yzak said.

Dearka slapped Yzak's back, which made the latter winced, then he looked at the rest, " He means, I wasn't expecting to see you here...Long time no see, Athrun. " Dearka spoke as they got off the car.

" You're Mirrialia Haww...right? Call me, Shiho. I hope you'll get some fine shots in PLANTs. " A brunette haired girl said as she offered her hand for a handshake.

Milly accepted the greet and smiled, " Yep that's me...Call me Milly, Shiho. Nice meeting you, Hope we can be good friends. " Milly said as Shiho replied with a smile, " Of course! "

" Ahh, good to see you boys, again. " Andrew said to Yzak and Dearka as Andrew jokingly hugged them.

" Alright, that's enough...before Yzak gets pissed again..." Dearka said as he got a scowl from Yzak.

Before Yzak could protest, Shiho stop him by covering his mouth. " He's happy in his own ways to see you guys again...That's his way of showing it..." Shiho said looking at Yzak, smiling as Yzak glared at her but soon calmed down.

" Whatever..." Yzak said as he crossed his arms and faced the other direction.

Then Dearka greeted Milly, " Hey, nice to see you again...Its a pleasure to accompany you! "

Milly smiled at him, " It's nice to see you too, and thank you for assisting me...I'll make sure to get nice shots! " She said as Dearka spoke, " You'd better. "

" Of course I will! Want to bet? " Milly said as Dearka shooked his head, " I think I'll lose cash, I know that you'll do your best! " Dearka said as Milly smiled. Then they burst out laughing.

Yzak spoke, " We have to go,Chairwoman Clyne...you ready? "

Lacus nod, " I am..." then she eyed Cagalli and the rest "Goodbye everybody. Know that this is not Goodbye,l But a farewell, since we'll see each other again..." Then she eyed Kira, " Kira, I'll be waiting for you. " she said as she followed Yzak and the rest.

Kira watched as the car sped away. They waved goodbye until they were out of sight, Then Cagalli looked at Kira and spoke, " Kira, It'll be our turn as soon as Kisaka, Arrives with the car, You ready? "

Kira nodded " Yeah of course..." Then he eyed Mwu and Murrue, " Thanks for everything, Mwu...Murrue...Take care of yourselves and take care of the kids. "

" We will...just don't forget our wedding! " Mwu said as Murrue elbowed him and spoke, " Please visit when you have time..."

" I won't miss your wedding day for anything in the world...We'll definitely come and make time. " Kira said as Kisaka parked the car near them.

" Let's go, Kira! We have a lot to do...Mwu...Murrue and Reverend Malchio, We'll be seeing you! " Cagalli said as she entered the car. Athrun followed later after he said goodbye and called Kira.

Kira looked at the Orphanage and saw the kids waving goodbye, he waved back and entered the car as they sped away.

* * *

- _**Minutes later they arrived and began fixing Kira's papers...It took them a few hours till everything was done.**_ -

* * *

" Sorry...I can't go and take you to PLANTs, Kira. I've got to stay and make an appearance with, Lacus...A short conference..." Cagalli said with disbelief..." I wanted to come..." she added.

" I'll take you to PLANTs any time, when you have time! " Athrun said reassuringly as Cagalli smiled.

" Yeah, Thanks...Athrun, as the new admiral of ORB...your first mission is to escort my younger brother safely..." Cagalli said as she smiled as she saw Kira protesting,

Then Athrun held her hand and spoke teasingly, " Yes, Representative Athha..." He received a glare from Cagalli, " You'd better come back, after! " She said warningly.

" I will...I'll be there before you began the conference..." Athrun said as he embraced her. Cagalli smiled.

Then Cagalli went to Kira, " You'd better be strong out there! And don't be reckless and clumsy! " Cagalli said as they hugged each other.

Kira smiled as he held her tighter. " I will...and while were on the topic...I could say the same to you! Just Take it easy, Little sister..." He teased as Cagalli glared but soon ended up laughing. Athrun smiled as he watched the twins bicker.

When they were outside they were greeted by Shinn, Luna and Meyrin.

" Guys! Athrun! " Lunamaria said as Kira, Athrun and Cagalli went near them.

" How'd you know that we're here? " Athrun asked curiously.

Meyrin answered, " We went to the Orphanage but they said that you guys were here...So we came. Sorry we're late Shinn overslept..."

" Actually, you're right in time...You're going to PLANTs, right? " Athrun said.

Shinn nodded, " Yeah...Why you coming ith us? " He spoke.

" Me and Kira will...I have to drop off Kira in PLANTs...As you see he'll be in ZAFT now. Take good care of him...He can be a little clumsy..." Athrun spoke as Kira playfully punched him in the arm.

Shinn and Luna smiled as they saw the two playing around.

When the rest was occupied, Cagalli went to Meyrin. " Meyrin...? Thanks for looking out for Athrun for me, the time that I wasn't there..." She spoke and smiled.

Meyrin smiled back... " I really didn't do much. But now...I ask you to take care of him..." She said.

" I Always will...Meyrin, take care of yourself...I don't want anyone of my friends to get hurt..." Cagalli spoke.

Meyrin smiled gratefully and nodded, " Take care of yourself too, Ms. Cagalli. "

" Just call me, Cagalli...We're friends now, right? " She spoke as Meyrin nodded in agreement.

" Ok, Cagalli...Aren't you coming with us? " Meyrin said with a smile.

" I'm afraid not...I have to stay here...For a short conference...To tell you the truth, I loved to meet and greet, Lacus in person, not on screen. But that's the way it is..." Cagalli said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Meyrin spoke sadly, " Oh, I see...It must be hard..."

" No, not really...I guess I'm just used to it by now. " Cagalli said, then she eyed Kira, " Watch over, Kira for me..." She spoke without looking at Meyrin.

" We will...rest assured, Cagalli! " Meyrin saiddd as Cagalli looked at her and said, " Thanks " Then Meyrin shook her head and spoke, " No, Thank you, Cagalli..." Then they looked at each other and flashed a smile.

Cagalli watched as Kira and Athrun said goodbye and went in the car.

Moments later, She saw the car sped. She waved goodbye until the car was out of sight...Then she turned and smiled as she went inside to prepare for her conference.

" All's well...End's well...I hope this would be the end of the fighting...This time...for sure..." She Thought as she went inside.

* * *

_**- In PLANTs -**_

* * *

" Haro, Lacus! " Her pink Haro said repeatedly as it jumped around with the other Haro's.

" Alright, Alright calm down, Haro..." Lacus said softly... " I'm quite nervous too..." she said as the Haro calmed down.

" Let's sit and sing a song to calm us down? " She asked as the Haro circled around happily.

* * *

The Lacus sang softly,

.

_" In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you_

_During that time, your smile has faded away_

_Now that a little time has passed,_

_Fond memories start to resurface._

_._

_At the place where stars fall,_

_I'm always wishing for your laughter._

_Even though we're apart now_

_We can meet again, right?_

_._

_From when has my smile faded this much_

_Since it was shattered by one mistake_

_Change only the precious things into light and_

_Go beyond the sky with fortitude_

_._

_To the place where stars fall,_

_I want my thoughts to reach you._

_I am always by your side_

_We are in the quiet night_

_Dreaming in the night_

_._

_At the place where stars fall,_

_I'm always wishing for your laughter._

_Even though we're apart now_

_We can meet again, right?_

_._

_To the place where stars fall,_

_I want my thoughts to reach you._

_I am always by your side_

_We are in the quiet night_

_._

_Dreaming in the night..."_

* * *

When Lacus was done, somebody knocked at the door, It was Yzak, " Chairwoman Clyne...It is time..." He spoke as Lacus stood up and smiled " Alright..."

Then as they were walking to the corridors Yzak led them the wrong way... Lacus was about to ask but Yzak spoke, But first I think you have a visitor...Come with us..." He said.

" A visitor? " Lacus asked curiously as Shiho held her shoulder and nod reassuringly. Lacus smiled as she followed...

* * *

_**- In the elevator, Athrun's POV -**_

* * *

" Ahh...Okay...what do we do? " Kira said fidgeting around. I pushed him down to sit as the elevator moved up. " Kira...Relax...It'll be alright..." Athrun said reassuringly as Kira sit tight..." Y-Yeah..."

- When the elevator stopped at a certain floor, Kira went out as the rest followed...Kira was greeted by Lacus and the rest on the other side, Unable to Control himself, he ran towards Lacus, Lacus did the same and they met at the middle and embraced each other. Not caring about the reaction of the crowd -

" Ah, really? First he was anxious to see Lacus...Now He does this...I really wonder about Kira sometimes..." Athrun Thought as he smiled at the two..." Most of the people were shock in a way...Even Luna and Shinn...Only Meyrin, Yzak, Shiho, Dearka and Me were smiling... "

Everyone else got off the elevator, I stayed as soon as Kira looked at me and said, " Athrun...You're leaving, now? "

I nodded and even saluted him... " My work here is done...I'll be seeing you, Kira. " I said.

He nodded back and returned my salute with a smile..." I'll be seeing you too, Athrun..." he said. as The elevator went down.

I Hurried back to ORB, afterwards...Hoping that I'll make it in time...

* * *

_**- Cagalli's POV -**_

* * *

" Well, every thing seems to be ready... " I said as I finished the last of the papers...Then somebody called out to me, It was Kisaka, " Cagalli...I's time..." Then he went outside.

" Yeah, I'm coming..." I said as I stood up and slowly went towards the door. " Well, here I go..." I said as I closed the door behind me and went towards our destination with Kisaka.

* * *

_**- Lacus's POV -**_

* * *

_**" **_Kira, please stay here..." I said as Kira nod.

I slowly walked towards the long corridors...As I walked everyone saluted and bowed as I made my way. I couldn't help but smile...But I did tried to be serious...Then I thought to myself, " It's the end of all the pain...I guess all our efforts...all our fights and struggles...It seems that it has been greatly rewarded..."

When I reached the steps...I went up and sat on the chair...I looked at everybody and smiled, I saw Milly giving me a thumbs up and took pictures from afar...I was waiting for Cagalli to appear...As I wait...My mind wander, " I'm happy that everything is well... "

* * *

_**- Cagalli's POV -**_

* * *

I sighed " Guess, Athrun couldn't make it..." I said looking around...Then Kisaka signaled me to walked, so I did. As I walked Everyone saluted me.

The moment I entered, there were many reporters taking my pictures...I smiled,

But not because of them...I smiled as I saw someone already at the besides the Chair I'll sit. When I reached that place I whispered before turning around," So you came..." I smiled at him.

" I wouldn't missed it for anything in the world...I told you, I'll be here...I'll always be..." Athrun whispered and smiled,

I turned around and sit, I looked at the people, The conference was about to begin...

Then I closed my eyes for a second..." Everything has been tough for me this pass days...I always wondered If I'll ever have the strength to do this task..." I thought, Then I turned to look at Athrun.

" But now with Athrun besides me...I know I can always depend on him...As well as all the people close to my heart...They will provide me their wisdom...as well as their strength...Now...I have no fears...I will always face everyone proudly and I will never let anyone down..." I thought as I looked back at the crowd...

Minutes later, Lacus was shown on screen, we greeted each other and smiled, " This is our Future...And we will fight together to protect it...This time, For sure..." I thought as the conference began...

* * *

_* May this peace be forever in our grasps and let nothing else hinder it...Now and forever... *_

* * *

_**- End of The Ballad Of Reconcilliation -**_

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Well that ends this story...Sorry If it took long...I had to do many projects at school...That I didn't have time to write this...But I said I'll finish this...And It's done...Was it Alright? I tried to make it feel realistic...Does it still Fit the Original? I wondered...Or Is it now completely AU? You decide.

I wanted everyone to be there, As Friends...Well that is what I wanted to happen anyway...This is my own version of GSD's final plus...I hope you loved it.

* * *

This is the last Chapter as you know, But as a Thank you for supporting this story, I'll add an extra chapter, ( before Mwu and Murrue's wedding. which I have decided to name the chapter_, Postlude of Assurance... _) as well as A new Story**_. _**( Eternal Vows )

* * *

I, thank you all for reading and supporting this story, and Thank you for all your reviews...That made me happy, I'll be seeing you on my next story.


	4. Chapter IV: Postlude of Assurance

**IV: Ballad of Reconciliation**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I haven't written a GSD fanfiction for awhile. Since I was busily writing on another category.

But this story, is still the second of my most popular stories, so I decided to give it one last chapter.

You really don't have to review, although I will be happier if you do.

Just reading this, will be alright.

I wanted to make this one of the best story that I ever made, so I may need your support.

* * *

Unlike the rest of the chapters, this is now completely AU. This story now takes place a few years after GSD. I'm not telling how many though...It's up to your imagination. :)

Now, Here is the postlude of, The Ballad of Reconciliation and the Prologue of **Eternal Vows**...Hope you'll love this.

* * *

**- Postlude of Assurance -**

* * *

-PLANTs-

* * *

Sometime later, after the war, things had finally began to settle down.

Here on PLANTs, the people, we Coordinators are now being accustomed with the people from Earth.

In order to settle things down, we slowly sent people from Earth, which we called them as Naturals, here in PLANTs.

At first, our people were very anxious about all of this.

It was understandable, since we had some misunderstanding from the past. But I'm thankful that they've come to accept this new policy and adapt quickly with them.

Now, Naturals and Coordinators are a thing of the past, Now we all stood as equals. We are equals, with the same beliefs and with the same dreams.

We live as one kind, We laugh together, grief together and also, stand up and move forward together.

We are the same... We are humans...

* * *

- Lacus P.O.V -

* * *

" Kira..." I called out as Kira came running around the corner, I giggled as he clumsily made his way towards my desk.

" Yes, Chairwoman Clyne...? " Kira said as I giggled once more. " Kira? It's okay. You can drop the formalities when we are alone..." I said as he laughed sheepishly.

" Sorry about that, Lacus...I guess that it did felt awkward..." Kira spoke as I smiled.

" Don't worry about it, Relax..." I said as he took a deep breath, then I opened a compartment of my desk and took a out letter.

" Instead, take a look at this. " I said as I handed the letter to him.

" Uh, Alright? " He said as he took the letter from me.

Then he opened it and read it thoroughly, " Let's see..."

" Oh, It's a letter from, Mwu and Murrue..." He uttered as he looked at me, I smiled and nodded in reply.

I saw him read and analyze the letter carefully, Then I saw his lips curved to form a smile.

I couldn't help but smile as well.

" I see...It's been two long, but they finally managed to go through with it. They're getting married...Two weeks from now? " Kira said smiling broadly as he returned the letter back to me.

I took it from him and returned it to where it was before. After that I returned my attention to him and smiled.

" You seem to be happy...Are you as excited as me, perhaps? " I asked as I saw him nod and smiled back.

" Of course...After all it's been awhile, since we've last seen one another and went our separate ways. " He said as he sat down on a vacant chair near my desk.

" I'm quite curious and maybe even a little bit of anxious to return to Earth, once again." He added.

I nodded and smiled, " It's been long...But I guess it will also be a great and wonderful reunion. " I said as Kira shrugged his shoulders and smiled back.

" Who knows, They're probably wondering about the same thing. " He said as I nodded.

Then I closed my eyes and leaned my head to my hair and relaxed, I placed my right hand on my forehead and spoke, " I guess, we'll find out after a few days. " I said as I opened my eyes and looked at Kira.

" Yeah... " Kira replied as he nod.

" I've already cancelled all our appointments for that special day, Another thing, I've already informed our ' bodyguards ' about this and they okay with it, They're even as excited as we are. " I said happily,

" But..." I added, and soon stop and frowned and think for awhile, Kira looked at me, confused and concerned.

" What is it? Is there something wrong? " Kira asked me as he held my hand and gently rubbed against it with his thumb.

I smiled and shook my head, I giggled and look at him lovingly, " It's nothing, Kira...I was just thinking about what to get Mwu and Murrue, for their wedding...Sorry for worrying you, for being silent so suddenly..." I said apologetically as he laughed sheepishly.

Then he shook his head, " It's okay...For a minute, I thought that...er...Never mind, I'm sure that we'll find a great gift by this few days, before their wedding. " Kira said reassuringly as I smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, You're probably right about that...I'm sure we will. " I said as I stood up and went towards the window, with Kira looking at me from behind, watching my every move.

I decided to gaze at the window and looked at the sceneries, soon I smiled.

It was really a nice view, Even at a distant, I could see the people walking outside cheerfully.

To see their faces, filled of joy and without any form of dismay, To lead them to a carefree and fulfilling life, free from worries and Destructions or wars.

That was our dream, It was our dream that we nourished and it has finally come to fruition.

Who could have known that the seed of our struggles would lead and turn to a bountiful and happy world, that we lived in today?

As soon as I thought about that, I haven't noticed that my eyes went teary, then a tear drop, falls from my eyes.

Kira then suddenly caught it and wiped away the rest with his thumb. I turned to look at him, as soon as I did, I saw him flashed a reassuring and loving smile.

I smiled and returned my glance at the window and leaned my back against his chest and he embraced me from behind.

Then we soon relaxed, as both of us stared at the beautiful scenery, together.

" I guess all our toils, hard work and sacrifices has been well rewarded, I hope that the people of today, will reflect on this, peaceful times and leave the shadows of the past and moved forward and may they treasure and cherish this...always..." Kira replied as I smiled.

We stayed in that position for awhile and silently gazed outside, but then, I suddenly wondered and broke the silent,

" I wonder what Athrun and Cagalli are doing, right now? " I asked as I looked back to see Kira's face.

I was surprise as I saw him grin, " If I recall my sister, well...I'd say that she's probably complaining about work. But after a lot of nagging, I'd say that she'll be alright.

I remember the times I had to endure her rants...Athrun is probably experiencing that a lot by now...My sister can be stubborn...Oh wait, I guess both of them are...They'll be fine..." Kira said jokingly as I lightly elbowed him as he laughed.

Then I turned my body and faced him, then I flashed a smile, " Don't be silly..." I said as I embraced him.

" I wasn't really kidding...But I'm sure they're well. Don't worry about them. " Kira said as he tightened my embrace and leaned his head against mine.

Soon afterwards, we broke our embrace and stared lovingly at each other's eyes.

" You feeling better? " He asked as I looked at him, surprised. Then I smiled, " Yes..." I said.

Then he leaned down and kissed me softly on my forehead, then we embraced once more, this time I leaned my ear against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, Then I relaxed in his arms.

I closed my eyes and smiled, I could feel him do the same. " To feel relax and safe like this. To live freely, without disdain and restrictions. Together, with the one's we love. I wish for this to always, last." Kira said as I smiled and nodded. " Yeah..."

Then we turned back to look at the scenery outside the window, once more.

I vow and pledge that I will do my very best that this peaceful nation will never falter. I pray for this to never end.

* * *

- ORB -

* * *

Some time later, many things had happened,

It wasn't easy but we managed to endure through it all.

The pain...The tears...and the sorrow of the war, has long been tossed aside and wiped out. Hoping that, it will never return.

Once, The Bonding of a Natural and a Coordinator was said to be impossible.

But, I never really believe in that, never had and never will.

Nowadays, As far as I could see it, Both races seems to be doing well.

No longer at arms and now, both groups see each other as inseparable allies and trustworthy comrades.

Each having their own personalities and abilities.

Naturals and Coordinators?

That's simply from the past, now that's history... Now...

We are simply all called, Humans...

* * *

- Cagalli's P.O.V. -

* * *

" I wish that, this would end..." I said dejectedly as I forced myself to walk at the lonely corridors.

Though I am used to it by now...work is still very stressful and even such a pain at times.

Even though there are fewer problems, nowadays. There are still frequent boring meetings and a dozen stack of papers to file.

And even if the meeting for today are finally over, I've yet to relax or even eat a decent meal.

Because as I reach my office, I have to indulge myself with mountains of paperwork that's in store for me as I get back.

I sighed dejectedly as I reached my office, I was just about to open the door, when someone suddenly held my wrist and stopped me from doing so.

I turned my head around to look at him curiously, I then saw his face full of concern.

" What are you doing? " He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, " Opening the door to my office...What do you think I was doing? " I said sarcastically.

He sighed, then flashed a knowing smile. " I didn't mean that..." He said as he scratched his head, laughing sheepishly.

" Won't you at least get something to eat, first? " He added as his face changed again, filled of concern.

Then my eyes soften and sighed, " I will...later. First I have to finish at least one stack of paper and file them. " I said as I opened the door and went inside.

He followed me from behind and as he closed the door, I went towards my desk.

" You'll probably forget to eat again..." He said as he went towards the drawers and got a stack of papers.

Then he went near me and placed the papers on my desk. I took it from him and began reading it.

" Why don't you go ahead and get something to eat? You really don't have to bear this with me. " I said without looking at him, since I continued to read the papers.

" No, it's alright...I'll wait. " He replied as he sat on a chair near my desk and looked at what I was doing, smiling.

I looked up to look at him with questioning eyes, " You really don't have to do that...I'll be fine. " I said as he shrugged his shoulders.

" If I did that and left you, you would just probably suppressed your hunger and that's not healthy. You have to eat. " He replied as I raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

" What are you, my mother? " I said sarcastically. Trying hard to look irritated but I couldn't help but smile.

He was still smiling, then he spoke, " If I have to be...Do you want me to prepare you a nice meal and hand feed you, for you to eat? " He teased.

" Very funny..." I replied as I rolled my eyes in irritation.

" It is...and I'll continue to remark, till you eat. " He said with a weird expression on his face.

Though I should have been irritated, I can't help but laugh along with him.

" Really, Athrun...Why are you so persistent? " I said as I shook my head.

Then he shrugged his shoulders, " Really, Cagalli...Why are you so stubborn? " he replied with a smirk on his face.

I blushed and looked away, I don't know what else to say as a counter attack...

" Zip it, Zala... " I manage to say.

He simply grinned and teased, " Alright...Yes, Representative Athha. "

Then he laughed, I was just about to throw my pen at him and stood up, when the door to my office opened.

She knocked on the door and got our attention, as we looked back and see who it was, It was Milly and she waved her hand in greeting.

" Am I disturbing in a way? " She asked as she entered the room, with a wide smile on her face.

" No, not at all..." I said as I sat down on my chair and calmed myself down. Though I tried ignoring, It's hard not to get irritated, seeing Athrun smirking at me. So I secretly glared at him.

" So what brings you here, Milly? " I asked, ignoring Athrun. Milly smiled and got something out of her bag and got out a letter.

" Here! " She said as she handed the letter, Athrun took it from her.

" A note? " Both me and Athrun uttered.

Then he opened the letter and took out the paper as he read it.

I leaned in closer to read the contents and pulled Athrun closer to me so I can see it more clearly.

And we both saw that the letter was about Mwu and Murrue's wedding, which will be held two weeks from now.

" Surprised? I was too...I've just visited them a little earlier, today.

They seem to be very excited. " Milly said as we put the note down.

" So, how are the kids? " I suddenly asked as Milly looked at me and smiled.

" They're fine. And I think that they are even more excited than the bride and groom. " Milly replied as me and Athrun smiled.

" Really? Is that so... " I said as Milly nodded.

Then she gasped, " I almost forgot...Murrue said that they would like to say hi and told me, that given the chance...you should visit them. She said that the children are asking for you guys to come. " Milly said.

" Ah, maybe we will..." I said as Athrun nodded, " When we're done with work here, We'll pay a visit. " He added.

Milly smiled and nodded. Then she turned around and went towards the door.

She opened it and went outside, Then she looked back, " That will be nice. Sorry, but I have to go now...I still have to find a nice gift...See you guys at the wedding! " Milly said as we waved goodbye and said our thanks for delivering the letter.

* * *

Then she left the room and closed the door. " By the way...What are we going to get them as well? " Athrun asked me as I look at him.

Then I shrugged my shoulders and decided to read and sign the papers.

" I don't know...We'll probably find something nice, these days before the wedding..." I said as I continued to read and sign the papers.

Then Athrun stood up and began fixing the papers that I have just recently signed and filed them neatly.

I looked at him curiously and asked, " Um...What are you doing? " He looked at me and smiled.

" Helping you finish earlier, so we can get a bite to eat sooner..." Then he smirk, " _What do you think I was doing?_ " He teased.

I was a bit shocked that he used my own words against me.

" Amusing, Zala..." I said, irritated as he laughed at me. Then he smiled lovingly at me, making me feel embarrassed all of the sudden.

So I continued to work, hiding my blush by burying my face on the stacks of papers.

Then I glanced at him, working on the papers and filing the papers neatly.

Though he can be irritating at times, stubborn and persistent...We can be quite a like, now that I see it...

Now that I think about it, It was pretty boring here, before...before he came back to me.

If the future will be filled with this idiot...My idiot's amusing and quite irritating remarks.

Then I'll comply, wishing that, that would be it...Because I wouldn't ask for anything else or more.

Then I smiled, I began to get curious and wonder, what the future has in store for all of us?

I am truly grateful that all is well.

Then I stood up and went near Athrun and kissed him on his cheeks, " Thank you, Athrun..."

" Your welcome, princess..." He said with a goofy smile as I lightly punched him on his arm.

Soon we both find ourselves laughing together.

Then I looked at him, smiling broadly and took a deep breath, thankful that he's here...

My eyes began to feel heavy...then I don't know why but tears fell from my eyes, Athrun saw this and embraced me.

I rest my head on his chest and he leaned his head on top of my head, then we relaxed and find comfort, basking in the warmth of our embrace.

I thought that I lost him...I thought that it was impossible...I thought that this would never happen...But I guess fate has its ways.

I was very fortunate that he never stopped believing and he never gave up on me and I know I will too.

I vow and pledge that, I will protect everyone that is important to me from any harm or danger.

After all, I have the strength and courage to do so, since they're with me...guiding me...always.

* * *

- A few hours later, at the Orphanage -

* * *

Now that the war has long been over, life have began to go back to normal.

But it is neither dull nor boring, after all, even if the fighting ceased. everyday, you always learn something new.

Tomorrow will always be a mystery and that is what makes it fun.

Be it Naturals or Coordinators, We can never tell what the future holds in store for all of us.

Because no matter what we call ourselves...No matter who we are...

We can never predict what will happen next, and that makes it exciting.

Because we will continue to grow and learn something new together as we faced a new day.

Though we may never know what the future holds, We will always strive for a wonderful future...together.

Because we are humans...

* * *

- Murrue's P.O.V. -

* * *

The children were happily playing outside, with Mwu watching over them as I prepared lunch.

As I was done preparing the last sets of dishes at the table, I opened the window and called them in.

" Everyone, lunch's ready! " I said loud enough for the group to hear.

The children cheered happily as they entered hurriedly to the kitchen. As they got here, they carefully sat on the chairs at the kitchen table.

While I was busily putting the dishes at the table, Mwu entered the kitchen and gave me a peck at the lips.

" You're a lifesaver, this kids were nearly ripping me apart..." He said with a wide smile as I smiled back.

Then we went towards the table, as he offered me a chair before he himself sat down, " So what's the menu, chief? " Mwu asked as he eyed the food.

" Just the usual...The simple delicacies I usually prepare. " I said as I gave him a dish.

He looked at me and smiled, " Simple things are the best. " He said as he got the plate, " Wow, this looks good. " He added as I smiled at him.

Then we watched the children began eating vigorously, we smiled at them, we just loved spending time with these hyper active kids.

Then we too, began to eat lunch.

Occasionally listening to the children busily talking to each other, watching them tease and laughed at one another.

As soon as we were done, the children helped me clean the dishes as Mwu alongside the rest cleaned the table.

Then when we were finished tidying up, we decided to go to the living room and relaxed.

The kids were busily running around at first, but I warned them that they may hurt themselves, so they decided to settle down on the floor.

I watched them curiously, they were making some colorful cards and adorable drawings.

Mwu soon entered the room as a child near him and gave him something.

I saw Mwu took it and he read it, then he smiled and made his way towards me.

He gave it to me, and I took it from his and curiously wondered what that could be.

Then as I saw what it was all about...I can't help but smile.

It was a drawing, with all of us. Me and Mwu together with them at the middle of the picture.

Above it was outer space, with a cone shaped planet. Probably PLANTs I thought...above the planet was Kira and Lacus, waving happily. Around them was a large green bird.

Then at the bottom of the picture was a large Island, There were a large circle of people, at the middle of the group was Athrun and Cagalli, standing side by side and hand in hand.

" It's beautiful..." I said as I handed the drawing back to it's creator.

Then I watched as the child went towards Mwu and whispered something.

Mwu smiled and sat on the sofa, near me and showed me the picture once more as the children huddled closer to look at us eagerly.

Then I watched as Mwu pointed the drawing above, the one with Kira and Lacus,

" There's more to the drawing, this picture does represent, PLANTs...But what's the green bird for? Well aside from being Kira's mechanical pet bird...As this little creative boy said..." Mwu said as he ruffled the hair of the boy who made the drawing.

The little boy laughed as he tried to removed Mwu's hand.

Then Mwu spoke again, " But the bird represents, Peace and freedom, Just like what PLANTs is right now.

With the lead of Kira and Lacus, everything about PLANTs is peaceful now, since all the people are free to cope with others, be it from space or on earth.

Because there are no misunderstanding on both sides...the people are living very peacefully..." Mwu said as I nodded.

Then Mwu pointed on the bottom of the picture, the one with the circle of people holding hands, on the middle of the group were Athrun and Cagalli standing side by side.

" This picture represents, Unity and Trust...The group of people surround the large Islands, holding each others hands, means that they are happily living together...They are united.

ORB's basically the first country, who doesn't have anything against the people from PLANTs and till now, it remains intact.

As for Athrun and Cagalli being at the middle of the group, basically represents that very bond, a Natural and a Coordinator standing side by side.

And according to the little boy...It also represents the trust they have in one another, that even if they were separated their bond remained unscathed, even through the trials and hardships that they've face...

They managed to get through them all and now they by each others sides, willingly helping each other out as they protect the people around then that gives them the strength they needed to do so. " Mwu said as I patted the little boy.

Then I look at the middle of the picture, the one where we are. " So, what does this picture represents? " I asked as Mwu smiled at the little boy.

The little boy nodded and spoke, " The one were we are in...represents the heart of the whole picture...

We are already like a large big family...We are happy being in each others company and we learn new things together...

The one in the middle represents that the whole picture is, a one big family that are happily United and they Trust each other very much...

We live Peacefully, because we are Free to be with each other, no matter what our race is...no matter who we are...

We will always be together...As one whole Family! " The little boy said happily as I clapped my hands in amazement.

" That's very wonderful...How did you managed to think about this? " I asked curiously as the boy grinned.

" Well, I basically got the inspiration from everyone and also, its more of a thank you...Thank you for taking good care of us! " The little boy said as my eyes felt teary.

I decided to embraced the young boy and let my tears fall. " We loved being with you guys...and we are thankful for having you. " I said as Mwu patted my back reassuringly.

After that, the kids spent their time drawing and talking about one another.

As Mwu and I sat down side by side, I placed my head on his shoulders as we spent time watching over the children.

* * *

Then after a few hours, they all fell asleep. They are probably tuckered out by running around and talking loudly earlier.

So Mwu and I decided to carry the little ones to their bedroom.

Gently and Carefully placing each of them to their respective beds and tucking them in.

As soon as we were done, we softly made out way towards the door, careful not to wake them up.

We opened the door and went out as Mwu gently closed the door from behind.

Then we decided to went outside the Orphanage and sat down on a nearby armchair and soon we gazed at the ocean.

" It's very beautiful...Isn't it? " Mwu said as I nod.

Then a cold, comforting breeze passed by, I closed my eyes and relaxed.

" Yes...the ocean is really relaxing..." I said as Mwu grinned.

" Makes me want to jump in and enjoy the waves! " He said jokingly as I shook my head and soon smiled.

Then Mwu suddenly went silent and frowned, I wonder why so I asked, " Is there something, wrong? "

Then he looked at me earnestly, " Do you have any second thoughts about our wedding? " He asked as I shook my head.

" Why would I have regrets? I've never been happier...It's like a dream...After such a long time since I've lost you, I thought that it was impossible.

But then you came back to me...And I know that I'll always smile whenever I'm with you... " I said with a reassuring smile.

Mwu looked at me and smiled back.

" I never had second thoughts...and never will I ever regret, because I know that I will always be happy, being together with you...always. " I said as he smiled wider.

" I'm very happy to hear that..." He said as he stood up and walked towards me.

" I want you to know, how much that would mean to me..." He said as he knelt down before me.

" And I promised that you'll always be smiling like this when I'm with you...I love you, Murrue. Always have and always will. " Mwu said as he held my face.

I smiled and cupped his face with both of my hands as we look at each other lovingly, " I love you too..." I said as we kissed passionately.

Life may not be easy but I'll always face it with a smile.

Even If I don't know what is to come, I know that we can overcome it all...together.

No matter what happens, I vow and pledge that I'll always keep a positive mind and move forward.

* * *

**- Fin - **

**_Ballad of Reconciliation_ by ****Kairi ****Mayumi, ( カイリ-マユミ )**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading this, I was supposedly going to write this as the beginning of another story, but I decided to just make it as Ballad of Reconciliation's Chapter four.

Sorry if there are some grammatical errors...It's natural. :D

* * *

Well, I doubt that this would have another chapter so...

Look forward to my next GSD story, _**Eternal Vows**_ ... Which will be a multi-chapter story. Not a One-Shot.

* * *

By the way about,_ **My M.V.P.**_ I won't give up on it...I'll update it, soon.

* * *

Well, Thanks for reading this...and Thank you for the reviews.


End file.
